The Classroom
by BloodInTheNile
Summary: The simple exchange of two who welcome the silence.


**Well, here's a short oneshot with two of my characters from "The Legend" (which I will work on soon hopefully)**

Music listened to while writing

* * *

1: Lost Realist _by Trapt_

2: So Cold _by Breaking Benjamin_

3:Collide_ by Skillet_

4: Saved _by Kutless_

The Classroom

* * *

Exhausted crimson orbs scanned the deserted classroom with barely contained relief. The little vermin had finally left for the day.

Crimson eyes fell shut as the tired man leaned forward onto his desk, sighing heavily.

"I'm getting too old for this.........." The man whispered to himself as he nuzzled his face into his arms. It was days like this he wished he had never started teaching. He'd much rather have been at home. Despite it's loneliness......

One crimson eye flickered open tiredly as the man fiddled with the brass nameplate on his desk. The name _'Adreil Irritari'_ printed across it in bold font.

His single eye shifted to gaze over the deserted scape that was his classroom.

Dust floated serenely through the air, appearing within the sunlight as it streamed through the window to shine across the worn desks of the students.

A few chairs lay tipped onto their sides, from the students earlier rush out of the classroom, along with a few various school supplies strewn across the floor.

Adreil mentally reminded himself to clean up before he left.

The brooding man's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the classroom door.

The man's eyes flashed open at the soft tapping and he abruptly sat up from his slouched position ,before ordering gruffly. "Come in..."

The old oak door creaked open to reveal a man around the same age as Adreil, yet this man's features were slimmer and slightly more feminine. His longish white hair and smooth pale complexion only adding to this feature, though strong lean muscles could be scarcely discerned beneath his long white shirt and baggy black pants. However, the man's most prominent feature was his eyes. Two unique milky white orbs with a unhidden softness. They shown with wisdom and kindness.........but.........they lacked..........

* * *

_Sight......_

* * *

"Oh......it's just you, Kiymori.........." Adreil mumbled as he leaned forward onto his desk once more.

Kiymori frowned slightly before he cautiously approached the desk, only stopping as his hand bumped lightly against worn wood.

"That's no way to greet a friend, Adreil-sama.........especially one who has brought you your dinner........." Kiymori chastised gently as he placed the small black bento before his friend.

A deep chuckle sounded from his slouched companion.

"I appreciate the thought, Kiymori.........but you didn't have to come all this way........I'm not an invalid, you know......" Adreil said coldly as he sat up from his slouched position to open the bento.

Kiymori smiled softly. He knew this was his friend's way of thanking him. Indirectly of course.

Kiymori leaned his hip against the desk , listening to his friend eat as a comfortable silence fell over the classroom.

"So what did you think of your students today, Adreil-sama?......" Kiymori broke the silence hesitantly. Receiving a grunt in reply from his companion.

"They were being obnoxious pests as always........." Adreil grumbled irritably, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Annoying vermin" or "Bratty little cockroaches". Hearing this, Kiymori couldn't help laughing softly at his friend, not minding the odd look he knew would be on Adreil's face.

"So......You're proud of them" Kiymori stated, a soft smile on his lips as he faced his friend.

Adreil grunted and turned away from the blind samurai, a light dusting of pink across his own pale cheeks as he continued scraping off the last of his bento.

Kiymori smiled to himself as he welcomed the comfortable silence once more.

* * *

He always was fluent in '_Adreil-Speak'_

_

* * *

_

_End_

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it *bows*. **

**I'll try to get working on "The Legend" soon, but I can't promise anything, knowing me it'll take months. So in the meantime, feel free to check out my other stories and one-shots!**

**Please Review! They really help inspire me.**

**

* * *

**

_L8ter....._


End file.
